


The Life In You

by theredghost



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, these are my wives and i love them so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredghost/pseuds/theredghost
Summary: The life in you will never endSo light me up again, my friendYour legacy lives foreverCos your legacy lives in meWhen faced with the worst of what the city has thrown at them, will Ghostie and Uzi make through this all again?





	1. Chapter 1

Traffic on a Thursday evening in Los Santos was never really that busy, what with the beachgoers waiting till the weekend to hit the surf, and the city folk still in the offices in the high rises till well into the night. The gas stations were even quieter, with pumps going unused for hours upon end, save for the truckers and the long haulers making a quick splash and dash, and barrelling back down the freeways. 

So when a big, matte black supercar pulled into the forecourt of the Grove Street gas station, it wasn’t exactly going to go unnoticed. The headlights of the Zentorno flicked off, and the engine wound down, bringing the forecourt to near silence once again. The driver’s side door opened, and out stepped a pair of black stilettos, the hem of the skinny jeans adorning the legs attached to the heels riding just above, and making their way up the long, slender legs of their wearer. 

The gas station had been empty for a while now, so it was a bit of a surprise for Carlos, the attendant, to see someone so striking. To be honest, anyone is going to look striking after hours in a dead end gas station, but this woman was something else. The woman’s black hoodie adorned the top half of her body, and gave her a nice figure, hidden but still with hints of curves and form. Her jet black faux hawk contrasted her pale skin quite vividly, and her whole ensemble made for a very intimidating look. 

She stepped to the side of the car and opened the fuel filler cap, reached for the pump behind her and began filling the tank. A few minutes later, removing the pump and closing the filler cap in one move, she replaced the pump and turned back to the window of the car. Knocking on it with her knuckle, Carlos saw the window roll down, and the woman leaned in a little further, clearly having conversation with her passenger. 

The window rolled back up, and the woman began to walk towards the store, her hands resting in her pockets and her head looking down low. The bell above the door chimed as she entered, and Carlos stood straight as he felt her presence even more than when he first saw her. 

Carlos watched as the woman paced around the store, idly browsing the assortments of crisps and drinks available, finally coming to rest in front of one of the fridges; she opened the door, and reached in to grab two bottles of Diet Coke. The fridge door banged shut as she walked towards the register, placing the bottles down on the counter, and reaching into her pocket for her purse.

“Uh, pump number…fuck” said the woman, as she looked back towards the car, “..number 3, as well”. 

Her soft California accent came as a bit of a surprise to Carlos, he’d expected something more central American, but who was he to judge. 

“That’s, uh, $24.40, please”, said Carlos.

The woman dug out her credit card, and motioned it towards the chip and pin machine; Carlos hit the button on the register and the woman entered her pin. She removed her card, swiftly placing in back her purse, picked up the two bottles of Coke in her other hand, and exited the store. Carlos watched as the woman strode back to her car, indicators flashing on and off as she unlocked it; she opened the door, passing the drinks to her still unknown passenger, and climbed in. 

The sound of the V12 kicking in broke the silence of the evening considerably, and the car slowly rumbled out of the forecourt, before the woman gunned the gas and sped off, into the city. 

Carlos waited until the echoes as the car raced away had died down, before pulling out his phone, and sending a text. 

‘Think I just served her. Tall, black hair, Zentorno?’

A minute later, he got a response. 

‘That’s her. Well done.’

Carlos put the phone back in his pocket, and let out a small sigh of relief. Keeping this gas station running for so long in the hopes of spotting the woman hadn’t been easy. It’d been, what, six months since he came to Los Santos? Seven? He’d come to go to the university here, something in computer science, he’d told his mother. 

But within the first few weeks, Carlos had found himself in with a very wrong crowd; he’d met them behind the campus gym as he’d been making his way to class. They’d stopped him and asked if he wanted to make some easy money, and being the slightly naive guy he was, he’d taken them up on their offer. If he’d have known it meant robberies, murders and grand theft auto on nearly a weekly basis, maybe he would’ve reconsidered. 

But he was in too deep now, and he’d accepted that what was going on at the minute was how things were going to be; he’d only offered to stand in as the gas station attendant because it would’ve given him some sense of normality after all what he’d seen recently. It’d been a long and quiet process, waiting to see if that woman would come through the door, and finally his patience had paid off. 

The bell above the door chimed again, and Carlos barely had time to look up before the figure was at the register, in his face. Six feet of all black and solid muscle, the figure’s empty brown eyes stared back at him. 

“You Carlos Pena?” the figure gruffed.

“Uh, y-yeah.” stammered Carlos, eager to get his words out as quickly as possible, what with how impatient the figure looked.

“Good.” replied the figure, pulling out a silenced AP pistol, and aiming it right at Carlos’s head. 

“Wait, what the hell, I don't kn-” 

Carlos didn’t have time to finish his sentence as the figure fired, and the bullet shot through him, painting the racks of cigarettes behind him red. 

By the time Carlos had dropped to the floor, the figure was already walking out of the store, pulling his phone out. 

‘Find her. Now.’


	2. Chapter 2

The Zentorno raced through Grove Street and into the heart of Los Santos, the buildings and cars surrounding it making for excellent acoustics as the V12 roared louder and louder. The driver, Ghostie, held her arm out of the open window, as she guided the car in and out of what admittedly little traffic there was on the roads tonight. Racing through a yellow light, Ghostie gave a small whoop as she shifted up a gear and the car surged forward once again.

“For heaven’s sake, Ghostie, slow down!” cried her passenger, hanging onto the door handle for dear life. 

Ghostie turned to look at Uzi, and gave a small laugh, backing off the gas pedal a little.

“Ah, sorry, pumpkin, forgot you’re not a fan of high speeds.” smiled Ghostie. 

“I don’t mind them, it’s just-” 

Uzi shut her eyes as Ghostie roared across an intersection, seemingly not slowing down or looking at all. 

“-when you drive recklessly, is what scares me.” said Uzi, opening her eyes, and finishing her sentence. 

Ghostie lifted her foot of the gas and let the car coast to a stop at the next intersection. Uzi finally let go of the door handle, and breathed out a small sigh of relief. 

“Thank you. Do you have to drive like that, ‘specially through the city?” said Uzi 

Ghostie turned to her slightly and shrugged, giving a noncommittal sound. 

“It’s fun, and keeps me on my toes. Never know when you’re gonna need a bit of high speed.” 

“Just....take it a bit easy, when I’m with you, at least, yeah?” said Uzi, looking at Ghostie, softly. 

Ghostie looked back at Uzi, and took in all the little details about her wife. Her antlers, and how the scraped against the roof of the car slightly; her freckles, thousands of them adorning her face; her smile, how it crept through so subtly but so beautifully; her favourite brown dress that she loved that cut off at her knees; she loved everything about Uzi, and she wouldn’t wanna see her in any other state than happy. Ghostie looked down, and smiled. 

“Yeah, okay. I’m sorry, Uze, didn’t mean to scare you.” 

Uzi smiled at Ghostie, and she leant over and wrapped her arms as best she could around Ghostie’s torso; Ghostie chuckled slightly and placed her arms over Uzi’s shoulder, in response. 

“Love you” mumbled Uzi, into Ghostie’s hoodie. 

“Love you too, pumpkin.” whispered Ghostie. 

A blaring honk from the convertible behind them broke the silence of the moment, and both Ghostie and Uzi jumped out of their skin in surprise. Laughing, Ghostie released the handbrake and floored the gas pedal, wheels spinning and the car snaking away up the road, a giant tyre mark painted on the road behind them, and the convertible turned right on the intersection.

“What an asshole” chuckled Ghostie, “ we were having a lovely moment, would it’ve killed him to wait a minute?” 

“I know, how dare he” smiled Uzi, as she opened her bottle of Coke. “Should I open yours?” 

“Ooh yeah, thanks” replied Ghostie, popping open the cupholder on the car’s centre console. 

Uzi took a swig from her bottle, the cool drink passing over her tongue, deliciously. She reached down and grabbed the other bottle, opened it, and placed it in the cupholder. Ghostie drove through the rest of the city at a slower pace, for fear of upsetting both the drinks and Uzi. She could deal with spillages, they would be easy to clean; but comforting Uzi and calming her down was harder. Turning left down past the Maze Bank, Ghostie pulled up at the traffic lights. Uzi reached and grabbed the map from the glovebox to check they were going the right way to the airport; they’d been planning this flight for months now, and couldn’t wait to meet their girlfriends out in Paris, where they’d flown out to a week earlier. 

“So I think if we go right here, and then across the next intersection, we should cut across most of the city nicely. You think?” said Uzi, turning to look at Ghostie. 

“Ghostie?” 

Ghostie had her attention focused keenly on the side mirror, and what she could see behind them. 

Ghostie then spoke in a quiet voice, barely moving her mouth. 

“That SUV behind us has been following us for a good few miles now, the brown one...” 

Uzi went to look in the passenger side mirror, but Ghostie shot out her arm and stopped her, still focusing intently on the mirror. 

“Don't. Move. I don’t know if they can see you or not, and I don’t want them to be able to. Just… keep your head down, I’ll see if I can lose them.”

The lights turned green, and the Zentorno crawled away, obeying the speed limits as best she could. She turned right onto Hart Avenue, and over the intersection at the end of the road. Sure enough, the SUV followed them through, keeping it’s distance a little but close enough for Ghostie to know that it was still after them. 

“Fuck.” whispered Ghostie, as they got to the next set of traffic lights. 

“What are you gonna do? Do you think they’ll follow us to the airport?” whispered Uzi. 

“Nope, cos we’re not going to the airport anymore.” 

“What do you m-” Uzi’s words were barely out of her mouth before Ghostie slammed the gas pedal and the car rocketed forward, blazing past the traffic on the other side of the intersection, and into the upper city. 

“GHOSTIEEEEEE” screamed Uzi, as they shot past cars with seemingly millimetres to spare, Ghostie’s hands gripping the wheel tightly as she maneuvered the Zentorno up into the richer part of the city, her steely gaze focusing dead ahead and she drove with laser like precision. 

“Are they still following us?” barked Ghostie, not daring to look behind, not at this speed. 

Uzi, laying as low in her seat as possible, looked into the passenger side mirror, and saw the big brown SUV racing up the hill, further back than before but still gaining on them. 

“Yeah, still there” said Uzi, quickly, her nerves catching up to her. 

“Fuck,” said Ghostie, “I know exactly who that is.”

“Who is it, another crew?” 

“Yeah it’s that fuckin’... Fourth Force lot from up near the military base.” 

“What are they doing down here?” asked Uzi, nervously, “what do they want?” 

“I don’t know!” said Ghostie,a lot more forcefully than she intended. “I don’t know, I’m sorry Uze. Just… hang tight, I’ll work something out.” 

Ghostie steered the Zentorno onto the I-77 freeway, steering in out of the cars as rapidly as possible, to try and lose the SUV behind them. Ghostie shoved the car into 7th gear, and the surge in speed increased even more as they neared the car’s top speed. She was sweating now; No Angels had avoided the Fourth Force crew for a long time, she thought their beef was over once they’d settled everything from the last heist, but apparently not. 

Her thoughts raced through her mind, trying to think of how she could lose the SUV behind them, cos she’d run out of road eventually, and she had to keep Uzi safe, that was her number one priority. It was getting even darker now, nearing midnight, and even with the car’s xenon headlights, it wasn’t easy to see the cars before they were in her line of sight and to steer out of the way and in between them took even more focus. 

The I-77 steered its way into the hills of the Grand Senora desert, the traffic on the roads thinning out slightly but Ghostie kept the car at max capacity, speeding through the quiet hick towns and settlements. As she drove, Ghostie felt her anxiousness creep up on her, and she let out a stream of whispered curses.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck” as she thumped the steering wheel in anger; how had she let herself be found so easily? How could she drag Uzi into this, put her wife’s life in danger? How could she have been so stupid? 

Her hand rested on the gearstick as she raced away, and Ghostie felt a gentle touch on top of her hand. She saw Uzi’s hand gently resting atop her own; she quickly looked to Uzi and Uzi just smiled back at her, a smile to say that it was going to be okay, no matter what happened. Ghostie smiled at that, at knowing that Uzi cared for her and loved her so much, even when she did stupid things like this. Ghostie looked to the side mirror, at the SUV still gaining on them.

“Right, Fourth Force, you want a fight, it seems.”


	3. Chapter 3

The Zentorno raced into Sandy Shores, tearing up the main strip as fast as Ghostie could push it, shops and cars flying by. Ghostie looked in the mirror to see where the SUV was. What she saw took a second to register in her mind, and then it clicked. 

“DUCK!” she yelled, as the first few shots raced through the air by them, one clipping the mirror, and another scratching across the hood of the car. Uzi was already low enough in her seat, but hearing the bullets whizz past the car made her feel even more terrified. She clung onto to the edge of the seat as hard as she could, praying that Ghostie wouldn’t get hit by a stray bullet, heaven forbid. 

Uzi glanced out of the mirror on the passenger side and could now see one of the goons from Fourth Force hanging out of the side window, his FN-P90 flashing its muzzle as every bullet left the chamber. Bullets sprayed across the road around them and behind them, and Uzi heard a smash as the rear lights were hit, and a clatter as the license plate fell to the road. The SUV made a slight swerve to its right, and the goon fired again, this time striking the window on Uzi’s side perfectly, and the window smashed into thousands of pieces, spraying glass across the interior of the car. 

“GHOSTIE, DO SOMETHING PLEEEEASE!” screamed Uzi, in abject terror. 

Ghostie glanced at Uzi, and could see her shaking as she sat there, cradling her seat, hearing the bullets shoot past at an even more rapid rate. 

“Fuck” whispered Ghostie, and she pulled the car into a hard right, just about keeping it level as the car skidded around the corner, wheels revving on the sand and then peeling out in a straight line. 

Ghostie quickly glanced behind her; the SUV hadn’t made the turn as sharply as they had, and was further into the sand, slowing them down. Ghostie took this brief opportunity to punt the car forward and turn again sharply into a trailer park, a mile or so ahead of the last turning. Reaching the end of the road, Ghostie yanked the handbrake up, and threw the door open. She raced around to the other side of the car, and pulled the passenger door open, and wrapped her arms around Uzi, still shaking and curled up in on herself. 

She managed to stumble across to the nearest trailer and gently sat Uzi down on the ground, keeping her hidden as much as possible, and away from the road. Ghostie raced back to the Zentorno, grabbing her PDW just as she saw the SUV race into the trailer park, the goon still hanging out of the window. Ghostie ducked down behind the car, and managed to fire off a few shots, taking out one of the headlights and the wing mirrors. 

As the Fourth Force crew disbanded from the SUV, Ghostie raced back over to the trailer where Uzi was, now even more scared for her life. 

“Ghostiewhatarewegoingtodo” exclaimed Uzi, forcing herself to get her words out before the rest of her emotions took over. 

“I don’t know, pumpkin” replied Ghostie, rapidly reloading her clip, and keeping eye on where the Fourth Force goons were, “but I’m gonna get you out of here, you’re gonna be safe, okay?” 

Ghostie leaned in and kissed Uzi’s forehead, and breathed in Uzi’s scent, an intoxicating aroma of vanilla and peach, and it brought small tears to Ghostie’s eyes. A bullet cracked through the wall of the trailer next to her, snapping Ghostie out of it; she turned and fired off four shots, managing to make one connect with the goon’s head. Ghostie peered round the corner as gingerly as she could, to assess the situation and work out her odds. 

“Oh fuck, there’s more” whispered Ghostie, as she saw the occupants of a second SUV jump out, and load up. 

Ghostie bought her PDW up to her shoulder, and fired a round off, taking out another goon and a tyre of the first SUV; it was all going too slowly for Ghostie’s liking, she needed to get rid of more of them quicker. She shuffled forward to readjust her stance and her foot knocked against something, a half empty bottle of beer. 

“Yes!” exclaimed Ghostie, quickly setting her gun down; she lifted her hoodie and ripped off a part of her shirt. Uzi saw Ghostie stuff the shirt end into the bottle, and reach into her hoodie pocket for her lighter, trying to get the material to light. 

“What damage is that going to do ?” asked Uzi, wanting to know just how they were going to get out of this mess. 

“If I can get it right, I think I can hit the car” said Ghostie, lighting the material and leaning around the corner of the trailer slightly. She tensed up and, amid the bullets what tore by her, threw the bottle towards the nearer SUV. 

It landed just short, but the small fiery explosion from it managed to catch two of the other goons, and as they flailed around trying to put the fire out, one of them fired off randomly, taking out the leg of a third goon. There was just four of them left. Ghostie breathed as she loaded her last clip, forcing herself to get into gear and take them out. But she knew she couldn’t do it if Uzi was still here; she had always been frightened of hurting Uzi, of putting her in harm’s way, and now that was prevalent than ever.

“Uze, listen to me” said Ghostie, taking Uzi by the shoulders and looking straight into her eyes, “I need to you to get away from here.”

“But I-”

“No. You’re in too much danger, I don’t want you to get hurt. They don’t want you, they want me.” 

“Ghostie, please-” whispered Uzi, tears starting to form in her eyes. 

“Uzi, Listen. For fuck’s sake.” Ghostie swallowed, “Through those trailers over there, the hill leads down to the Satin Lake; if there’s a boat or something down there, get over to the other side. It’ll be safer, I promise.” 

Uzi couldn’t bring herself to make words form; she knew that she would be safer than around Ghostie, especially at this point, but she didn’t want to leave her, she wanted to make sure Ghostie got out alive. 

“Okay.” whispered Uzi, her tears silently falling across her freckled cheeks, and Uzi bit her lip to force herself not to cry even more. 

“Okay.” whispered Ghostie, in response, pulling Uzi in, “see the burnt out car over there?”

Uzi looked round, about thirty feet away was the shell of a car that had been gutted from fire; she turned back to Ghostie, and nodded her head. 

“Okay, if you get behind that, you should be able to get across to the fence. Once you’re over that, you’ll be free. Do you trust me?”

Uzi opened her mouth to speak, but nothing would form, her mind was so disorientated. 

“Do you trust me, Uzi?” said Ghostie, firmer. 

Uzi managed to whisper out a strangled “Yes”, before hugging Ghostie tighter. 

They broke away from the hug, and Ghostie turned back towards the goons, another bullet ripping past her face and striking the ground, not a foot in front of her; they really wanted to play the long game.


	4. Chapter 4

“On the next shot I make, “said Ghostie, readying herself for the next assault, “you run to that car, and then you run to the fence, okay?” 

Uzi, on the verge of breaking down, just nodded her head. 

“Three… two…..” Ghostie swallowed, “...one” 

Ghostie leaned around the corner and unloaded her clip; bullet holes traced themselves across both SUVs, and managed to hit another of the goons in the arm. The other three goons kept firing at the spot where Ghostie was hiding, trying to psych her out. 

“GO! GO!” yelled Ghostie. Uzi took off running, not daring to look behind her, just wanting to get away from all the danger. The open space between the trailer and the car seemed terrifyingly vast, with no cover or shade at all. Uzi made it to the shell of the car, and ducked down behind the back of it, keeping herself as low as possible; breathing in as much as she could to try and calm her nerves. Bullets continued to race past all around her, decorating the trailers and smashing windows, and the sound of it all was deafening.

She had to time her next move perfectly, and guess when the goons would hold fire to reload; if she could get that right, she’d be free, and to the lake and away. Uzi waited as long as she dared, not moving an inch, until- there! Calls of “I’m reloading!” went up and Uzi took her opportunity to make a dash for it. She raced across the rest of the open space towards the fence, aiming for the space in between the two trailers Ghostie pointed out. Yes, she was going to make it! She was going to get to the lake and be free and Ghostie would be okay and -

Uzi felt very different all of a sudden.

She felt colder, as her dress swayed around her knees, but she could feel a warmth growing through her, and she felt slightly faint. Uzi looked down and saw the thick dark smudge of blood adorning the front of her dress, and she gingerly placed her hands to it. Her whole body seemed to sting as she touched it, feeling every pain receptor firing back at her, and screaming out to her. 

She’d stopped running, and now the whole world seemed to be crumbling down around her. Uzi turned to look back in Ghostie’s direction, and as Uzi went to call out to Ghostie, reaching an arm out in her direction, Ghostie looked to where Uzi should be, to make sure she made it to the fence. Ghostie’s eyes went wide with shock, as she saw Uzi slump to the floor unceremoniously, and something opened up inside Ghostie, as she almost tried to deny what she’d just seen. 

Feeling tears sting in her eyes, Ghostie blasted off the last few rounds of the clip in her PDW, managing to take out the legs of two of the goons, one diving back behind cover, and threw the gun to the side; not much use if she had no ammo for it.

Ghostie got up and darted towards where Uzi lay, keeping low as possible, and when she saw her wife’s body laying there, face down on the ground not moving, she felt her heart open up, and all her emotions spill out of her.

She sank down next to Uzi’s body and, gripping Uzi’s shoulders, managed to roll her body over so she could see Uzi’s face. Uzi’s dress lay twisted around her body, her skin was dirty and scratched from the dirt she’d fallen onto, and her face gave away no hint of her smile. 

Ghostie, openly crying now, looked at Uzi in despair, 

“Come on, Uze, you gotta get up, we’re nearly there, the lake is just down that hill” cried Ghostie, laughing to try and force away what she was truly feeling, but succeeding in making everything feel worse. Uzi’s eyes stayed firmly shut, her freckles danced no more across her face, and her antlers lay split open, cracked from the force of her fall. The velvety touch of her antlers was covered in dust and dirt, and everything just looked so wrong. 

Ghostie’s eyes were stinging now, but she couldn’t bring herself to let go of Uzi’s body; she wished her wife to come back with everything she had inside her to give. Ghostie resigned herself, she lay her head on Uzi’s stomach, and cried; she cried harder than she had ever cried before. She’d never felt any emotion as strongly as this, grief racking her body with ungodly sobs and sniffles. 

Her speech was muffled as she shouted into the material of Uzi’s dress, “it’s not fair, it’s not fair, it’s not FUCKING FAIR!”

Ghostie threw her head back and wailed, a banshee like howl escaping from within her. She’d never wanted it to end like this; she’d always tried to keep Uzi safe, to keep her out of harm’s way and to get her anywhere alive. And she’d failed. She’d failed herself, she’d failed Uzi, she’d failed the rest of her crew, she’d failed her girlfriends. She’d let everyone down and it was all her fault.

Ghostie felt the presence of the remaining goon from the Fourth Force crew, and she sat up slowly, her tears still forming and falling as she held Uzi’s hand, the cold and lifeless hand of her wife. The goon neared his gun to Ghostie’s face, and she knew there was nothing else she could do; this was it, for everything that she had built up from the very first day she arrived in Los Santos, she’d put her heart and soul into making her crew as good as they could be. 

She’d taken Uzi in when she found her in the forest, alone and terrified, and she’d shown her love and warmth a thousand times over. She’d been like a mother to everyone else in her crew, to her girlfriends, who now would never know what became of Ghostie and Uzi. 

“C’mon, let’s go.” muttered the goon. Ghostie stood up resignedly, letting go of Uzi's hand and hearing it thump on the dirt, and walked over to the remaining SUV. She felt the goon’s gun poke her in he back, and she climbed in without a word. 

As the rain started to fall, Ghostie looked out of the back window for one last look at Uzi, one final image of her wife, who she would never see again.

Ghostie didn’t know where she was going, what was going to happen to her or to the people she loved; she just knew that she had failed them all. 

And there was never going to be another chance to do it right.


End file.
